dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wakahisa Clan
Wakahisa Clan.jpg 'Background/History' The Wakahisa Clan, is a clan of Geishas. Female entertainers that reside and mostly do all of there work inside of District 2. Peace-full at heart like the Geisha before them, they are typically using there time to entertain people with there great skills of dance, and classical music. The Japanese Arts are mostly there forte. Unlike there competitors and rivals the Utsukushii Clan who uses prostitution and sex to deceive there enemies to submission until they are vulnerable enough to strike and kill them. They work as spies for different Yakzua's clans. And due to the high variety of Geisha groups and clans no one can be clearly sure which clan is a spy or not. Being so that they act as host to throw there targets off to gain the information they need. Though they do not believe in murder they will do what they must. And when a Yakuza clan calls upon them they will do what they must but they will not work for everyone. Mostly those who they know have a honest and pure nature will they then accept a mission. Though they are entertainers with dance, do not let it fool you. There combat skills with there fan dancing make them highly deadly for those that trained. So the ones high in rank in this clan would be unwise to fight them. These Geisha are both a pretty face and deadly enemies, with Amai Yoake as the head woman of this clan, they are also an assination/ spy group. 'Establishments' 'Chiatsue Lounge' Chiatsue Lounge is the main hub within Kamishichiken where the geishas, geikos and the maikos and girls in training gather to hang out, and in a time of Danger (Reference Ark 1: Episode 20, into Ark 2) The lounge has a built in underground basment like bunker, that when needed, it basically keeps those within Kamishichiken, safe and in one place. Aswell Chiatsue Lounge is the business office and home to Nakayama Isabel. As it was the first place estamblished within Kamishichiken. It is the only building modernized to fit the ever growing "outside world." Mainly the one big main business within Kamishichiken, it's the main income within the city. The loundge has undergone some changes within Ark 3. As its holding more of its Japanese tradition. *Chiatsue Lounge - 3,500 a month 'Nakayama Kimono Retail Stores'http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Wakahisa_Clan?action=edit&section=8 Both within Kamishichiken and stores dotting places in District Two. These stores sell the kimonos that Amai now makes herself and sell. Some sell from the basic 50 dollars to the more expencive kimonos that run around 5,000 to 10,000 dollars depending on the detail and time put into the kimono. Including assessories. As this is her brand of work for the Nakayama Corp to cover up for her Yakuza Business within the Wakaisha Clan it is a rather sucessfull income. People flock from all parts of D-2 and elsewhere to buy her kimonos after the GMAF appearence. Her fan's really started to flock to the stores and buy the kimonos that they didn't have. *5 selected Nakayama Kimono Retail Stores - 50,000 a month (Or more depending) 'Wakahisa record industries' The Wakahisa clan currently owns a Record label and own the music sensation Kuài 快. And his currently big music label. Brining the clan over 800,000 dollars per month with a 30% cut for Kuai and his band as well. 'Joy luck tea house' Upon Amai's arrival, She has brought up a tea house that is highly spoken of in all districts. Many have and still travel for her legendary tea, food and preservation of the japanese culture in its ancient days. She trains her geisha of the important arts an overall family enviroment. Ironically, her drug trafficking comes through; hidden. *Joy Luck tea house- 6,000 a month 'Clan Perks' Because of their art of disguise and skills in covert assassinations, the members of this clan can perform the art of assassination better than the average killer, they are able to dispatch their victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Tracking *Killing Intuition *Psychological Intuition 'Clan Traits' *Geishas, Geikos (gay-ko) Maikos (my-ko) are most called upon services for professional entertainment *A good flow of money comes from Geishas/Geikos/Maikos professional entertainment and from the retail stores *Must wear Kimmono's at the job *Must uphold the value of a woman at all times *No skimpy clothing if it can be helped. 'Honor Code' 5 rules your yakuza follow to the tee 'Rank' *''Street Thug ( Tōri Kyōaku-han) *Red Fighter: *Courier ( Kūrie) *Hitman ( Koroshi-ya) *Op's Expert: *Little Boss AKA Aniki: Takeo *Advisers: *''Boss AKA Oyabun: Alex *Chairman (Kaichō): Homura 'District Location' District 2 'Allies/Enemies' Category:Yakuza Category:Yakuza Clan Category:Wakahisa Clan Category:Hellfire Syndicate Category:District 2